Before you reset
Before You Reset 101 Brer Rabbits Inept Guide to "Should I Reset?" And now with the level 50 alts... well... Time:'''Players wanting to think about a reset, need to consider their time invested. The thing really most valuable to you personaly is your time, limited as it is, it must be considered. What value is your time already invested in this character? You know you have been working on getting on a list, or building income? You have a certain amount of time already invested in getting this character where it is? Where does it really need to go? Can you get their another way? '''End Game: Have you considered your end game goal? is it to go Spector or just get to level 150? Perhaps there are lists you want to be on? Perhaps you may not even have an end game goal in that case I would rethink first, and figure out what my end game goal is before I think about a reset. Settings: Once you know where your journey is taking you... level 150 or spector you next need to consider when I get to Level 150 what will my skill points look like? At level 150 you will have been given 450 skill points. How will you have spent them? Where will your "Health" setting be? How much "Mana", How much "Spirit", and what will your "Attack/Defense" look like you need to figure these out because most likely you may still be able to be what you want at level 150. Use Matts Spread sheat know your end game settings! Path: Perhaps you have too much already in one area? Rather then a reset change your game plan, learn to play a different style, knowing in the end where your skill set will be allows you the approach early on to be a "Camper Cracker", "Defensive Farmer", "Whealthy Merchant" or everybodies friend in a war game. Consider changing your game style... Become the big farmer? There are paths through this game that will fit your current skills to match your end game that will get you where you want to go Consider these... And with the coming of the "Dwarfs" and the higher mixtures in requirments to attack the monsters... Others:'''Have you considered a reset that may benifit others, such as becoming an ATM and having someone transfer your current device account to a dead phone? Then you could enter the game a new and leave something behind with some properties, that the rest of us can farm? Seems to me the game ought to give you this option when you reset, to leave your current character and reset to a brand new one, perhaps however they are worried about the dead account grave yard that already permiates the game? '''RESET: Well you have considered the above, your time has no value, you see no other path, at level 150 you want to be king and you see no other way... At least know your future 150 settings so you do well and prosper. Good luck! NOW: With the onset of a level 50 alts... Consider the above...